howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Cinda
''Dragons: Rescue Riders'' FF - Cinda and Laburn having appeared in front of Aggro.jpg|in "Furious Fun" FF - Didn't see you there.jpg FF - Woo hoo.jpg FF - Cinda introducing herself to Aggro.jpg FF - Where's your flock.jpg FF - I live around here.jpg FF - Fun.jpg FF - Doesn't wait for anything.jpg FF - Still kind of young.jpg FF - Let's have some fun.jpg FF - The one fire fury shooting a fireball.jpg FF - Fire furies forever.jpg FF - To the roost and meet.jpg FF - Cinda and Laburn having eaten most of the fish.jpg FF - Aggro introducing Laburn and Cinda.jpg FF - I invited them to dinner.jpg FF - Boney but delicious.jpg FF - Laughing about forgetting to eat.jpg FF - We crossed five islands.jpg FF - Aggro saying yeah.jpg FF - With humans who could.jpg FF - When do you have any fun.jpg FF - We don't want to intrude.jpg FF - Flying to the forest.jpg FF - The fire fury having lit herself up.jpg FF - Continuing to fly through the forest.jpg FF - The forest lit up at night.jpg FF - Again saying Fire furies forever.jpg FF - Shooting fire upwards.jpg FF - The fireballs comining for a beautifully colored explosion.jpg FF - You guys coming.jpg FF - There's plenty of time to sleep.jpg FF - Aggro conflicted.jpg FF - The fire furies and Haggis asleep.jpg FF - Burple having come out of the sleep cave.jpg FF - A look at the mess left by the fire furies.jpg FF - Cutter saying yeah.jpg FF - Today is dragon day.jpg FF - Haggis, Laburn and Cinda still sleeping on a pile of fish bones.jpg FF - Haggis falling back asleep after falling off the bone pile.jpg FF - Aggro waking up Cinda and Laburn.jpg FF - That doesn't sound like fun.jpg FF - Cinda and Laburn below the zip line.jpg FF - Having pushed the piles of bones behind the roost.jpg FF - There that's clean.jpg FF - You guys clean fast.jpg FF - But that's going to take all morning.jpg FF - Using fire on the other side of the break in the zip line.jpg FF - Heading off to have some fun.jpg FF - The fire furies sledding through the snow.jpg FF - Cinda sledding on her belly.jpg FF - The Fire furies stopping sledding.jpg FF - Cinda spping Aggro and Laburn around.jpg FF - The fire furies against a snow bank.jpg FF - Snow having come down on Cinda.jpg FF - Cinda melting the snow.jpg FF - The fire furies eating fish.jpg FF - These are so good.jpg FF - I think I will.jpg FF - Cinda and Laburn laughing at Aggro.jpg FF - I've got to get to Huttsgalor for dragon day.jpg FF - It'll be fun to.jpg FF - The fire furies flying to Huttsgalor.jpg FF - Having noticed Boiling Springs Valley.jpg FF - You said pretty dangerous.jpg FF - But what about dragon day.jpg FF - Blast all the way.jpg FF - About to send blast through the geysers.jpg FF - The blast hitting ssteam from a geyser.jpg FF - My turn.jpg FF - We're experts.jpg FF- Fire furies.jpg FF - Laburn's fire blast travelling through the geysers.jpg FF - Made it.jpg FF - You're serious.jpg FF - And so are we.jpg FF - Flying through the geysers.jpg FF - The geyser pushing on of the fire furies up.jpg FF - Aggro rushing to save Cinda.jpg FF - Cinda having been saved from the geyser.jpg FF - Aggro having grabbed Finngard.jpg FF - The other fire furies still at the other end of the valley.jpg FF - We've got to do something.jpg FF - We have to go after her.jpg FF - About to try to save Aggro.jpg FF - Headed to save Aggro.jpg FF -This wasn't the best idea.jpg FF - Don't land.jpg FF - You'll get stuck.jpg FF - This stuff is sticky.jpg FF - What about your friends.jpg FF - The fire furies still stuck.jpg FF - But not this hot.jpg FF - They're coming back.jpg FF - The shooting steam getting closer.jpg FF - Looking up to see who dropped the rock.jpg FF - Go rescue riders.jpg FF - The tree having fallen over.jpg FF - Noticing an issue.jpg FF - Another close by geyser blast.jpg FF - The fire furies freed from the mud.jpg FF - Never thought I'd say this.jpg FF - Reacting to another geyser.jpg FF - Save me some fish.jpg FF - Cinda and Laburn leaving.jpg Category:Character Gallery Category:Dragon Character Gallery Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Gallery